Talk:Confederacy of Independent States Naval Forces/@comment-5846899-20140626003850
...A few hours into the nuclear winter... -Lower Admiral Jack Reed runs down a hallway in a secret bunker meant to protect the population of New Charleston from nuclear attacks and radiation. Not many people made it into the vaults. Admiral Logan Reed barely made it into the vault, but was not able to make it into the vault before he could be hit by a deadly dose of radiation. Jack runs up to the room he is in, and is block from seeing his dying father for the last time- Jack: Get out of my way! Guard: You can't go in there sir! Jack: THATS MY DAD IN THERE! Guard: You need a radiation suit to go in there! Jack: LET ME IN THERE! DAD! Guard #2: Get this man a radiation suit now! Guard #3: On it! -He returns with a radiation suit- Guard #2: Put this suit on and go through there. Everything will be in containment, so once you go in there you will have to wait until we decontaminate you in the safe room. Jack: Ok, I understand. -He puts on the radiation suit and walks through the safe room. The door closes behind him and then the door in front of him opens, he walks over to his dad- Logan: Jack... Jack: Dad... Logan: Son... Listen to me very closely... -coughing- I am putting you in charge of the navy, or what's left of it... Take the remnants of Carolina- Jack: Dad... No! Colt can do that! Logan: We don't know if Colt is alive or not... Take the Confederacy remnant... And find this planet... The scientists will help you find it... -coughing- They call it serenity... To get there you need those... -He points to a picture on the table, below it there's a document about it- Jack: Dauntless is ready? Logan: Dauntless and the 5 others of her class have been for a few weeks... So has the colony ships Hailafax... And Ryan Reed... -Jack realized what was happening. They were going to colonize another planet- Jack: Dad you know we can't do that! Logan: We can... We have too... -Logan's eyes closed as he said that, his words coming out with his final, dying breath. Admiral Logan Reed, the man who helped lead the Carolinian people through the fights of their lives, was dead, and now his son had to take his place- Jack: Dad... No... Dad come back! Please... We need you... ...A few hours later... Captain Remington: So you're in charge now? Jack: Yes, and. I want you to be my second-in-command. Remington: I'm sorry for your loss... Jack: I know. My son made it. Now we have to take these to this place. -He handed the documents of Serenity, the Colony class and the Dauntless class to him- Remington: Guess we don't have much of a choice. Jack: They are here too, in this bunker. Remington: We have a hangar for these things? Jack: Yup, all underground, 535 meters and 5,324 meters. That's their lengths. Remington: So when do we leave? Jack: One month.